Top 10 Closest Finishes
These are the Top 10 Closest Finishes in the Piston Cup. 10-7 TBA 6. 1988 Washington 350. James Robson beats Dale Earnhardt Sr by 17 millimeters. Spike: SO CLOSE!!! SO CLOSE!!! BUT JAMES ROBSON WINS BY 17 MILLIMETERS OVER DALE EARNHARDT SR!!!!!! AND NOW HE IS THE POINTS LEADER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pinkie: AWESOME!!!!! JUST AWESOME!!!!! (Team radio) James: Did I win? Bumper Save Crew Chief: Yes! JAMES ROBSON YOU ARE THE POINTS LEADER!!! James: WOOOOO HUUUU!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!! 5. 2017 Calladega 500. Cam Spinner beats Cruz Ramirez by 13 millimeters. Chick: THIS IS JUST IT! CRAZY! SOME SORT OF MIRACLE THIS IS! CAM SPINNER WINS THE CALLADEGA 500! IT'S CAM SPINNER FOR THE SO HISTORIC MIRACLE WIN OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Natalie: THAT TOO BY THIRTEEN MILLIMETERS OVER CRUZ RAMIREZ! WHAT A VERY HISTORIC WIN FOR CAMERON DALE SPINNER! '''TEAM TRIPLEDENT WILL CELEBRATE ALONG WITH CAM! (TripleDent Team Radio) Cam: '''HOLY CRAP! I (Seal Bark) DID IT! I WON AT (Popeye toot) CALLADEGA! I WON THE 2017 CALLADEGA 500 (Serbia Strong) YEAH! THIS IS THE MOST (Seal Bark) AWESOME AND BEST MOMENT OF MY RACING CAREER ''EVER!!!!!!!!!!'' TripleDent Crew Chief: YOU WON THE CALLADEGA 500!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cam: YES! YES! YES YES YES YES! THIS IS SO GREAT! (back live) Chick: THE MOST HISTORIC MOMENT OF THE YEAR IF NOT THE DECADE! CAM SPINNER ACTUALLY WON THE CALLADEGA 500! Natalie: WE NOW GO TO SHANNON SPOKES WHO INTERVIEWS CAM ABOUT HIS EPIC EPIC EPIC VICTORY THAT IS SO HISTORIC TO EVERYBODY EVER! WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chick: THIS MOMENT IS ONE TRIPLEDENT WILL CELEBRATE FOR LIFE! IN FACT RUMORS ARE THAT CAM SPINNERS TIRES USED TO WIN THIS RACE WILL BE STORED IN A SACRED PLACE!!!! (To Shannon) Shannon: CAM! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! HISTORIC!!!!!!!!! (Cam faints) 4. 1984 Brickyard 400. Floyd Mulvhill beats Klint "Worst Driver" Shiftright by 11 millimeters. Pinkie: It's now lap 198. Two laps to go. Floyd Mulvhill and Klint Shiftright are CLOSE! SO SO CLOSE! COME ON FLOYD FLOYD KLINT KLINT FLOYD KLINT FLOYD KLINT! Spike: Back in 3rd and 4th are Ernie Gearson and Alex Quint. But we don't really care right now lets watch AS FLOYD JUST TAKES THE LEAD! Fans: FLOYD! FLOYD! FLOYD! FLOYD! Spike: THE FANS ARE CHEERING FOR FLOYD! BUT WAIT! (loudly) WHAT'S THIS!? (regular voice) Klint Shiftright is closing in. I see the white. Final lap, folks. It's lap 199 now almost the end of the race! KLINT HAS TAKEN THE LEAD ON TURN 2! Ernie and Alex 3rd and 4th still! Pinkie: COME ON! WHO WILL WIN! FLOYD HAS CAUGHT UP TO KLINT! ITS! ITS TOO CLOSE ITS WAY TOO CLOSE FLOYD AND KLINT ARE LITERALLY TIED! Spike: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS''' AMERICA! (Dramatic WWOR-TV SSB starts playing) WHAT! WHAT! A (Serbia Strong) TIE! ITS A (Popeye toot) TIE! (3x Dolphin Censor)!! THIS IS LITERALLY A TIE! WHAT THE? HOW! HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW!' Pinkie: AND A HISTORIC MOMENT AT INDY HERE TODAY! WE NEED TO SEE THE REPLAY! (replay shows Floyd beating Klint by 11 millimeters!) Spike: AND WHAT AN UNBELIEVABLE THING! FLOYD WINS AND BEATS KLINT BY 11 MILLIMETERS! '''WHAT A HISTORIC MOMENT HERE AT THE BRICKYARD 400! THIS IS AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HEARTBREAK FOR KLINT!' Klint: WHAT! I LOST? Anyway Chief. I am going to the shed again just like i did in the 1977 Michigan 400. But this time I should be kept there forever. (starts to cry). I am a disgrace to Clutch Aid! I am the worst racer EVER! (cries harder then in 1977) 3. 1974 Virginia 500. R.A Rubberton wins by 5 millimeters over Strip "The King" Weathers. Pinkie: AS THEY COME AROUND TURN TWO THE KING HAS PERFORMED EXCELLENT ALL RACE LEADING ALL LAPS SINCE HIS POLE! R.A RUBBERTON DESPITE BEING 44 YEARS OLD IS RIGHT ON HIS REAR END! Spike: NOW ON TURN THREE R.A RUBBERTON GETS CLOSER AND IS LITERALLY TIED WITH HIM! R.A SEEMS TO BE A BIT AHEAD AS THEY HIT TURN FOUR! AND! AND IT'S WAY TOO CLOSE TO (Dolphin Censor) CALL! THAT MAY BE THE CLOSEST FINISH EVER! Pinkie: YEAH!!!!!!!! (Dolphin Censored)!!! Spike: THIS IS SO (Dolphin Censored) HISTORIC! IT'S (Dolphin Censored) UNBELIEVABLE! THIS IS THE MOST HISTORIC RACE SINCE THE 1973 TOW CAP 400!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pinkie: LET'S WATCH A SLOW MOTION REPLAY! (they watch. R.A Rubberton's bumper is barely 5 millimeters ahead of Strip "The King" Weathers!) Pinkie: AND IT'S RAYMOND ANTHONY RUBBERTON FOR THE FREAKING WIN! UNBELIEVABLE! THIS IS CRAZY! YES! YES! Spike: R.A RUBBERTON'S WIN MARKS THE CLOSEST FINISH IN PISTON CUP HISTORY! EVER! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH STUFF GOING ON RAYMOND ANTHONY RUBBERTON HAS WON!!!!!!!!!!!! Pinkie: WOW WOW WOW!!! Spike: INSANITY! (R.A Radio) R.A: I WON AS A 44 YEAR OLD RACER! Winter Park Crew Chief: WOW! GOOD JOB RAYMOND ANTHONY R.A RUBBERTON! 2. 2012 Calladega 500. Lightning Mcqueen wins by 2.8 millimeters over Bobby Swift. Bob: This is close, folks. This is close, THIS IS CLOSE! THIS IS CLOSE! WHO WON!? WHO WON!? WHO WON!? LIGHTNING MUST WIN! Darrell: So close! So, so close! (Later during a replay) Bob: In slow motion here Lightning Mcqueen wins BY 2.8 MILLIMETERS FROM BOBBY SWIFT! 1. 2005 Dinoco 400. Three way tie. Darrell: And it's, it's... Bob: IT'S TOO CLOSE TO CALL! TOO CLOSE TO CALL! Darrell: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Mia and Tia: LIGHTNING! (Crowd cheers) Bob: THE MOST SPECTACULAR, AMAZING, MOST INCREDIBLE ENDING IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD! AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO WON!! HAVE YOU EVER? Darrell: NO I'VE NEVER! (Shows replays a la 1998 Washington 350) Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments